


First Date

by NEG85



Series: A Destiel Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Gay Male Character, Human Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Part 2 in the Destiel Life series. After meeting, they have their first date.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Destiel Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	First Date

Dean asks Cas out, but Cas has finals coming up so he needs to study and will be extremely busy for the next two weeks. It feels like forever, but Dean respects that Cas takes his classes seriously.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Pulling up to the small red brick apartment building, Dean shuts off the impala. He walks up to stairs and knocks on the door of apartment #213. “I’ll get it.” he hears an unfamiliar voice say.

The door opens and Dean is met by a short blonde haired guy who immediately grins and strikes a sexy pose in the doorway. “Well, hello handsome. What can I do for YOU?” he asks, raising his eyebrows up then back down, suggestively.

“GABE!” Cas calls out. “Stop messing with my date!”

The shorter man laughs. “So, you’re Dean?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean answers, clearing his throat nervously.

“I’m Gabriel, Cas’ roommate. I’m sure he told you all about me, right?”

“Oh, yeah definitely.” 

“I’m just kidding, man. Relax.” Gabe chuckles.

“Oh my god, Gabe. Can you move and let the poor guy inside?” Cas says appearing behind Gabriel.

“Okay, okay. My bad. I’ll just get out of the way here.” he says, retreating away from the door. “Hope to see you later, handsome.” he adds, winking to Dean before leaving the room.

Cas rolls his eyes, turning back to Dean. “Sorry about him. He flirts with EVERYONE.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” he says, stepping inside.

Cas closes the door behind him and their eyes meet.

Dean takes in the put together version of Cas. snug fitting dark jeans, plain white t-shirt with a dark blue short sleeve button up hanging open and dark brown sneakers. He finds his eyes darting to the exposed skin of Cas’ collarbone, flat tummy evident by the tight t-shirt that’s ridden up a little to give a peak at more pale skin revealing the beginning of his happy trail. Hair tousled and ever messy.

He licks his lips, realizing that Cas is standing pretty close. Forcing himself to look away from his crystal blue eyes, he speaks. “So, uh you got any certain movie in mind? I’m fine with whatever, honestly.” he offers, looking back to Cas.

“I’m cool with almost anything. Guess we can pick when we get there, if that’s okay.”

“Sure.”

*******************************************

Dean points out to Cas the posters advertising the current choices of what’s playing. Cas listens to Dean talk about the two he has been wanting to see. One is a horror movie and the other an action movie. The horror movie, Dean tells him, doesn’t have any stars in it, but has gotten good reviews. But the action movie has one of his top favorite actors in it. When asked if he has an opinion on any of those sounding interesting to him, Cas answers simply. Shrugging his shoulders, he says, “I’m sure whatever you want to watch will be great.”

Cas is all too aware of how his eyes keep being drawn to Dean’s pouty lips, wondering what it would be like to feel them against his own. And those intense green eyes that make you wish he’d never stop looking at you.

Buying two tickets for the action movie, Dean asks Cas if he wants any snacks.

“Only if you want something.” Cas answers. He doesn’t want to be greedy, and Dean had made it clear he was going to pay for everything.

Dean shakes his head, smiling. “You know, it’s okay to ask for what you want.” he whispers as they walk to the snack bar.

For some reason those words resonate with Cas, and he keeps hearing them in his head.

Dean gets a box of m&m’s and some twizzlers. Cas speaks up. “Can I get a bag of gummy worms?” he says to the young girl behind the counter. 

Dean smiles. “Anything else?” he encourages. Cas’ scent catches Dean’s attention, standing so close. It’s intoxicatingly masculine- smokey with a hint of leather. He breathes in deeply.

Leaning close to Dean’s ear Cas whispers. “Wanna share a drink?”

“Sure.” Dean says before making Cas choose which drink. Cas smiles at him as they grab their goodies and make their way down the hallway.

Once they find a pair of empty seats, down towards the front, they sit side by side.

The previews start a few moments later, after the lights dim and the murmurs of the audience quiet down. The scent of butter from the popcorn and sugar from the candy fills the air.

Cas places the drink in the holder on his left, so it’s between them to both be able to reach.

Dean opens his m&m’s first and Cas takes a sip of the drink.

“Thanks for the snacks. And the ticket.” Cas says quietly.

“Thanks for agreeing to go out with me.” Dean replies with a cocky grin.

Cas tries to pay attention to the screen but keeps finding himself sneaking glances over at his date.

Dean is enjoying the movie, but is having a harder time than usual to keep his eyes glued to the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Dean leans over to take a sip from the drink.

Cas apparently has the same idea, because their faces almost meet before they realize their lips are inches apart. 

Dean licks his lips, heart fluttering at the thought of leaning in for a kiss.

Cas swallows dryly as he considers his options. Looking into Dean’s eyes, he smiles and sits back up. “Go ahead.” he offers.

A little later on, Dean slides his arm over onto Cas’ armrest. Palm up, heart racing he awaits Cas’ response.

Only a moment later, Cas brushes his arm against Dean’s hand. Startling him for a second before he sees that his hand is still there- being offered. Cas makes a point to grin at Dean, then slowly takes his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Tingles spread across their touching skin as excitement pumps through their veins with each additional second.

When the movie ends, they slowly make their way out of the theater and dump their garbage into the bins outside as they walk back to the car.

“So, you hungry?” Dean asks.

“I could eat.” Cas replies, with a smile.

Dean starts the engine and their hands find each other again.

They get to the restaurant and walk inside. Dean’s hand finds Cas’ lower back as they follow the waitress to their table.

That simple touch sends electricity through Cas’ body.

Dean orders a cheeseburger all the way and an order of fries.

Cas orders a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup.

“So, do you ever eat anything besides burgers?” Cas asks, stealing a perfectly salted fry.

“Occasionally.” Dean answers with a smile. “So, college, huh? What are you going for?”

“Teaching.” Cas answers, dipping the corner of his sandwich in his soup and taking a bite. The cheesy goodness plus the bread soaking up the rich tomato flavor draws a “Mmmm.” from his lips.

Dean’s eyes dart to Cas’ mouth. “Wow, that’s actually pretty cool. What kind of teacher do you wanna be?” he says, attempting to continue the conversation.

“Well, I’ve always loved science and literature. So, I think either of those would fit me best.”

Dean nods, taking a sip of his drink.

“What about you?” Cas asks.

“What do you mean, what about me?”

“I just mean tell me a little about you. I take it you’re not the college type?”

“That’s a fair assessment.” he says, his eyes shifting to the floor.

“I don’t mean anything by it. Honestly. There was just a little...eh, attitude? When I told you I’m in college.”

“I didn’t have an attitude.” Dean says defensively, a slight whine to his tone and his brows slightly narrow.

Cas looks at him, taking his hand. “I only mean that you seemed to have a kind of standoff-ish vibe when I mentioned college. So I figure that means you don’t feel like it’s for you.”

Dean isn’t sure what the hell just happened between them. Whatever it was though, he wants more of it.

They talk and laugh as they eat. Dean feels uncharacteristically relaxed and calm here with Cas. He doesn’t want the night to end. For the first time in a long time, he knows he wants there to be a second, third and probably fourth date. He feels...hopeful.

Cas feels something- a spark between them. There’s something about Dean, something he can’t quite put his finger on just yet. But he’s drawn to it. There’s also a gentleness- a kindness in him that Dean seems to try to hide, but Cas sees it.

When the night ends, Dean walks Cas to his door. There’s a cool breeze in the air.

“I had a really good time with you.” Cas says, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. 

Cas’ blue eyes seem to be looking straight into his soul. “Yeah, me too.” Dean answers, hesitantly stepping forward towards Cas. He licks his lips.

Cas smiles, leaning forward to meet Dean’s lips against his mouth. Warmth and wetness as their mouths open and tongues meet.

Dean’s arms move until they are wrapped around Cas’ waist.

Cas’ hands move. One to Dean’s shoulder, strong and unwavering, and the other against his jaw, tracing the sharp line of his bone. The thick bristles of his grown-out stubble brush against his digits.

The kiss is sweet, soft and slow. Passionate but unrushed.

When they pull back, their eyes read desire. Both want more, but wordlessly agree to end the date here.

“Text me to let me know when you make it home safe?” Cas asks.

“Yep. Promise.” Dean says, before stealing another moment with his mouth pressed against the heat of Cas’ lips. 

As Dean drives back home, Baby’s engine hums. He can’t stop smiling. ‘Man, am I glad I chose his restaurant to eat at.’ he thinks to himself.


End file.
